Las Lecciones De Piano
by Reck Cifer Uchiha
Summary: ¿Crees posible que alguien que causa muchos problemas logre encontrar el amor? ¿No? Pués fíjate que yo si conozco a alguien que logró encontar al amor de su vida luego de haber causado un gran problema en su escuela.


**Las Lecciones De Piano (One-Shot)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

Sakura Haruno definitivamente no va a tolerar esto. Es aceptable una pequeña detención por una hora después de clases o un regaño de Tsunade-sama, pero nunca se imaginó esto. ¿Qué se cree Kakashi-sensei? ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¡ella no tiene talento para la música! ¿de dónde sacó esa idea? ¿qué le vio? ¿cara de Lady Gaga o Justin Bieber? Y para colmo el piano. ¡Ja! ¡Y que el piano! ¡Por favor! Eso es para viejos.

—¿Por qué debo coger lecciones de piano?—preguntó hecha humos la pelirrosa a su maestro.

—Señorita Haruno, lo que usted ha hecho es ilegal, ¿lo sabía?—Sakura rodó los ojos cansada de escuchar lo mismo.—Ha dañado propiedad escolar.

—Con un poco de trabajo se puede quitar.—respondió como si fuera la cosa más fácil.

—La pintura que ha utilizado para escribir y dibujar estupideces, es permanente.—Kakashi le enseñó el pote de pintura y señaló las palabras escritas en negro: **Permanente**.—Ahora Tsunade-sama debe mandar a comprar pintura nueva y contratar a un pintor.

—Y, ¿por qué en vez de coger las lecciones esas, les compro la pintura? Hasta puedo venir a pintarla yo misma.

—Eso no sería un castigo para usted, ya que, el dinero le sobra y por lo visto le encanta pintar. Además la actividad de Navidad se acerca y sería bueno que usted participara.

—¡Ya he participado en esa actividad! El año pasado participé en un baile.—la pelirrosa recordó el baile que hizo junto con sus amigas Ino, Tenten, Temari y la pobre de Hinata. Bailaron la canción de Christmas Tree de Lady Gaga, así que, cuando terminaron el baile, hubieron unos cuantos padres que se quejaron diciendo que no fue apropiado para esa actividad.

—Señorita Haruno, siempre ha participado en esa actividad de la misma manera y si lo recuerdo, la vez pasada le prohibieron volver a hacer otro baile para esa actividad, así que, este año participarás tocando el piano.—el maestro ya estaba comenzando a irritarse de la situación. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser coger unas benditas lecciones de piano?

—¿Y si no las cojo?—alzó una ceja retándolo.

—Me temo que fracasará esta clase y tendrá que coger clases en verano.—¡¿clases en verano?! ¡Imposible! ¡Ella es Sakura Haruno! ¡La chica más popular de la ciudad! Si coge verano, su reputación se vendría abajo. Y lindo de la vida que mientras sus amigos esten divirtiéndose en la playa y en el centro comercial, ella este metida dentro de un salón de clases, simplemente por no haber cogido unas malditas lecciones de mierda que no le van a servir para nada en el futuro.

La ojijade suspiró profundamente y se tomó un tiempo para pensar.

—Bien, cogeré las lecciones.—dijo con molestia en su voz.

—Excelente decisión. Su horario será de cuatro a seis, todos los días y por supuesto, en el salón de música.

—¿Debo ir hoy?

—¿Qué usted cree?—Kakashi abrió su libro Icha Icha y salió de su salón.

—Maldito pervertido de mierda.—susurró para ella misma cuando el maestro ya no estuvo a la vista.

Sakura se quedó observando la pared antes blanca, ahora escrita y dibujadas con cosas como:

Naruto se la jala.

Sakura es la mejor.

Kiba y Akamaru = Amor por siempre.

Karin se la chupó a Gai-sensei.

El libro que lee Kakashi-sensei es pornografía.

Ino puerca.

Los pechos de Tsunade son falsos.

Jiraiya es un viejo pervertido.

Y también había un dibujo de Kakashi-sensei besándose con Iruka-sensei. En fin, la pared estaba dañada por completo, pero no fue su culpa. Claro que fue ella la que hizo esto, pero fue por culpa de Naruto y el haber hecho esa apuesta de que ella podía llevarse a la cama a Neji Hyuga, pero ella perdió, asi que, Naruto le dijo que tenía que pintar algo en una pared del salón de Kakashi-sensei. Maldito Naruto y maldito Neji por no haber aceptado a sus encantos.

La pelirrosa miró el reloj. Faltaban 4 minutos para las 3. Dio un largo suspiro y caminó hasta el estacionamiento para irse a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y comer algo.

...

—¡Maldita sea!—gritó Sakura al ver el reloj de su casa. Ya faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro y la escuela queda a veinte minutos de su casa. La pelirrosa cogió sus cosas rápidamente y se fue en su carro lo más rápido posible a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela, solamente habían dos carros en el estacionamiento, uno era el de Tsunade-sama y el otro debía ser del que va a darle sus lecciones. Entró a la escuela y decidió caminar lentamente y apreciar un poco el raro silencio que había. Al ya estar cerca del salón de música, escuchó una profunda voz cantando.

_Girl, You remind me of the summer time _

_But now you need time to clean your mind _

_You're tripping over what is wrong and right _

_Just decide, I've been waiting all night  
Think back, think back, to the summertime (I will cross through these state lines) _

_You were always on my mind  
It should not be this hard to see (How to get from Point A to B) _

_Without losing sleep, without losing sleep _

La pelirrosa se quedó parada en la puerta observando al dueño de esa voz. Era Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos más guapos, pero es un antisocial y amargado. Nadie se ha atrevido a hablarle alguna vez por su semblante misterioso.

Sakura trató de entrar en silencio, pero hizo todo lo contrario al tropezarse con unos triángulos y un tambor.

—¿Eres la que va a coger las lecciones de piano?—Dios santo que está en el mismísimo cielo, si no fuera porque vino a coger lecciones de piano, ahora mismo estaría violando a ese Dios griego. Y es que con solo haber escuchado su voz tan profunda y varonil, se excitó tanto que casi pierde la cordura.

El pelinegro la miró con molestia y se acomodó un poco en el asiento del piano y puso en este unos papeles.

—Yo..si.—le respondió Sakura un poco intimidada por el sujeto. Es la primera vez que ella le habla a él y él a ella.

—Que molestia.

—¿Perdón? ¿por qué dices eso? No tienes derecho.—tal vez se sienta intimidada por ese hermoso hombre, pero no va a permitir que la trate mal. O sea, ella es Sakura Haruno.

—Tengo el derecho, ya que, por tus idioteces debo estar aquí dándote lecciones.

—Mira, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí, asi que, estamos a mano, ¿si?—Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—A mi me gusta estar aquí, pero no acompañado y mucho menos de alguien como tú.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Si como tú, personas que le arruinan la vida a los demás.—Sakura no quizo tomárselo personal, pero esas palabras simplemente dolieron mucho y le recordaron cosas que no quería recordar. Trató de aguantar las lágrimas, pero no pudo, asi que, salió corriendo y se encerró en su carro y decidió irse a su casa. Al diablo con las lecciones.

…

Ya al otro día, Sakura se sintió mucho mejor y decidió no deprimirse por alguien tan grosero e idiota, pero sexy como Sasuke.

En la hora de almuerzo estaba con sus amigos conversando un rato hasta que Naruto le preguntó sobre el tema.

—Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo te fue en tus lecciones de clases?—una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara del rubio.

—No las cogí y no las pienso coger.—apretó los puños tratando de aguantar las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo a Naruto por haberla metido en esto.

—¿Por qué? ¿acaso son muy fuertes para ti? Pobre...—Naruto siguió burlándose de ella mientras que la pelirrosa cada vez más tenía más ganas de meterle una manzana por la boca y hacer que se atragante.

—No es eso, es solo que la persona que debe darme las lecciones es bastante grosera.

_Y sexy._

—¿De verdad? ¿y quién es? Para darle una paliza.—el rubio tronó los nudillos de su mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha.—Naruto dejó de tronar sus manos y miró serio a Sakura.—¿Qué?

—No es nada, es solo que...ese chico es bastante misterioso y peligroso.

—¿Peligroso?—Sakura puso más atención.

—Si, bueno, eso creo...—el silencio de la pelirrosa le dio a entender a Naruto que siguiera hablando.—Bien, sabes que papá es el hokage, ¿no? Pués una vez estaba hablando con el jefe de la policía sobre un caso que ocurrió hace ocho años. Según lo que escuché, los padres de Sasuke fueron asesinados en su presencia por un empleado que su papá despidió y luego de eso, su hermano mayor, Itachi, creo que se llamaba, se suicidó y Sasuke fue el que lo encontró. Desde entonces, Sasuke ha tenido ese trauma y dicen que tiene problemas de bipolaridad.—Sakura estaba sorprendida por la reciente información y sintió un poco de pena por el chico.

…

Sakura miraba el reloj detenidamente y no se acababa de decidir si ir a coger las lecciones o no. Saber la historia de Sasuke, le hizo pensar sobre su comportamiento, pero también le asusta. ¿Y si le da un arranque de rabia y la mata? De solo pensar eso la piel se le pone de gallina. Al final, decidió ir y si hoy sale mal, entonces, hablaría con Kakashi-sensei sobre la situación.

Igual que ayer, solamente estaban el carro de Tsunade y el que cree que es de Sasuke. Se sintió un poco relajada al recordar que Tsunade esta en la escuela, así si pasa algo, no estaría sola.

—¿Puedo pasar?-la pelirrosa preguntó antes de entar al salón de música. Sasuke estaba sentado en el asiento del piano, igual que ayer, pero esta vez estaba cabizbajo. Como si estuviera en un viaje. Pasaron minutos para que el chico dejara ese estado y mirara a la chica parada en la puerta.

—Si.—volvió su vista a las teclas del piano y se hizo a un lado para dejarle un espacio en el asiento a la pelirrosa. Sakura tomó asiento y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente por la cercanía del pelinegro.

—¿Por qué estas nerviosa?—preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—Sasuke posó sus ojos en los de Sakura y esta bajó la cabeza lentamente tratando de evitar su intensa mirada.

—Es obvio. Todos se ponen así.—la voz del pelinegro sonó un poco deprimente, pero sus ojos no lo reflejaban.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "por qué dices eso"?—Sakura iba a discutirle, pero recordó lo que le contó Naruto, además, él tiene razón, se está comportando como una idiota.

—Vine aquí a coger lecciones de piano no a un interrogatorio.

—Nunca podré enseñarte a tocar aunque sea una sola tecla cuando tus manos estan temblando más que un terremoto.—la chica fijó su mirada en sus manos y vio que el chico tenía razón, otra vez.

—Es que estoy nerviosa.—casi susurró, pero el pelinegro la escuchó.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?—Sasuke siguió observando los ojos de la chica.

—Es solo que...que...

—¿Me tienes miedo por ser bipolar?—Sakura lo miró sorprendida y trató de decir que no era eso, pero no quizo mentirle.

—Yo...¿cómo lo—

—Te escuché hablando con Naruto sobre mi. Además, todos saben sobre mis constantes cambios de humor, por eso nadie se me acerca y yo no me acerco a nadie. Así nadie sale herido.

—Yo me enteré hoy.—por primera vez, Sakura lo miró a la cara y pudo apreciar sus perfectas facciones y esos profundos ojos como la noche que no demostraban ninguna emoción.

—Bien, si quieres puedes hablar con Kakashi para que busque a otra persona que te de las lecciones sin ponerte nerviosa.—Sakura sintió pena por el chico y se interesó en conocerlo más. Aunque sus manos temblaban un poco, se sintió más tranquila y relajada.

—No, me siento bien así.—Sasuke la miró como si estuviera loca y asintió no muy seguro.

Sakura estaba concentrada en aprenderse esos primeros pasos para poder tocar la canción que escogió Sasuke hasta que un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió.

—¿Todo bien aquí?—era Tsunade.

—Si, todo bien.—Sasuke fue el que contestó. Tsunade miró a Sakura.

—Todo va bien.—Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

—Odio esto.—Sakura dejó de tocar las teclas del piano y miró a Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿El que?—no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

—Que me traten así. Todos los días es la misma pregunta. Como si en algún momento yo fuera a matar a alguien.—hubo un silencio en el salón y es que Sakura no sabía que decir.—No te preocupes por eso, sigue tocando. La actividad es el viernes que viene y nos queda poco tiempo.—la chica asintió y volvió a seguir tocando.

…

El timbre que avisa el fin de las clases sonó y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Hace tres días que lleva cogiendo las lecciones con Sasuke. Cada vez se interesa más en ese chico, en esos días descubrió algunos datos de él. Y hasta ahora no ha tenido un cambio de humor drástico.

—Hola, Sasuke.—la pelirrosa le sonrió amablemente al chico pelinegro. Sasuke dejó de tocar el piano y le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica. Sakura no perdió tiempo y se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Su corazón latió fuertemente al estar cerca de ese chico tan guapo y ahora no tan grosero ni amargado. Últimamente Sakura ha estado pensando mucho en ese chico. No está muy segura por que, pero si sabe que le interesa y mucho.

—Oye, Sakura.—la voz de Sasuke sonó tímida y Sakura observó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?—la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver por primera vez al chico avergonzado.

—Etto...yo...me preguntaba...si quieres ir a pasear conmigo luego de las lecciones.—Sasuke puso su cabeza sobre las teclas del piano y se asustó al hacer mucho ruido. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse y Sasuke la miró seriamente, pero al final se le unió a Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?—Sasuke volvió estar serio y Sakura lo miró con ternura.

—Me parece bien.—el pelinegro sonrió y buscó los papeles de la canción para poder terminar rápidamente y poder pasear con la hermosa chica que esta a su lado.

—¿Te aprendiste el segundo verso?—Sasuke le preguntó a Sakura sin mirarla. La pelirrosa asintió lentamente y comenzó a tocar en el piano mientras Sasuke buscaba los papeles y comenzaba a cantar la canción que ambos escogieron, ya que, la canción que él había escogido era difícil para la pelirosa.

…

―Y, ¿se puede saber por que me invitaste a dar un paseo?—ambos caminaban en el parque sin rumbo alguno. En el cielo se podian apreciar unas cuantas estrellas.

—¿Acaso no puedo estar contigo en lugar que no sea un salón de clases?—Sasuke se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de lado a su compañera.

—No es eso. Es solo que...¿Sabes que? Olvídalo.—Sasuke volvió a sonreír, esta vez para si mismo. Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que el cansancio se hizo presente y decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol de cerezas.

—Oye, Sakura.—la chica observó a Sasuke y lo vió cabizbajo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, es solo que no te he pedido perdón por haberte ofendido el primer día de las lecciones. Lo lamento mucho.—realmente estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho y eso hizo que Sakura sintiera una extraña presión en su pecho.

—Oh, Sasuke, no tenías que haberlo hecho. Lo que dijiste ese día es verdad; siempre causo molestia...—ahora fue el turno de ella para bajar la mirada.

—Entonces, creo que ambos podemos juntarnos para molestar a los demás, ¿no crees?—el pelinegro alzó un poco la mirada y le sonrió melancólicamente a Sakura. Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa y por primera vez en su vida quizo abrazar a alguien para sentirse bien y no para seducir. Y así lo hizo; abrazó a Sasuke como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver. El muchacho se sorprendió un poco, pero se relajó al sentir el calor que ella le daba a su cuerpo y cuando aspiró su aroma a cerezas. Sakura cerró sus ojos y se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que Sasuke iba a estar con ella y ella con él...

…

Ya quedaba solo un día para la actividad de Navidad y Sakura no podía estar más emocionada que nunca. Ya se había comprado la ropa que iba a usar y a pesar de ya saberse la canción en el piano, Sasuke y ella iban a practicar una última vez. Al pensar en Sasuke un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas y es que ese chico realmente es maravilloso; no se arrepiente de haber tenido que coger esas lecciones sino nunca lo hubiera encontrado.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—la chica entró al salón de música, pero Sasuke no estaba.

—Él no está.—un chico pelirubio estaba sentado en el piano.

—¿Eh? ¿quién eres tú?—Sakura se acercó al chico, parecía ser de grado mayor, igual que Sasuke.

—Mi nombre es Takashi y soy tú nuevo compañero para la actividad de mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿dónde está Sasuke?

—¿No te enteraste?—el chico por primera vez miró a Sakura, demostrando sus ojos color café.

—¿Enterarme de qué?—la chica ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y tenía una sensación de que algo malo ocurrió.

—Uchiha Sasuke fue trasladado.—el corazón de Sakura se detuvo por un momento y sintió como si lo hubieran atravesado con una flecha.

—¿Q-qué?—no supo de sonde encontró las fuerzas para poder hablar.

—Lo que sucedió fue que esta mañana estaba en el salón de química cogiendo clases y a mitad de la clase se levantó y comenzó a tirar y romper cuanta cosa se encontró en el camino y cuando el maestro fue a detenerlo, Uchiha cogió una tijera y se la espetó al maestro en el brazo. Llamaron a Tsunade-sama y ella se llevó a Uchiha con ella, luego de eso no lo volvimos a ver y esta tarde Tsunade-sama me habló para ser su reemplazo.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue trasladado?—murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—Tsunade-sama me lo dijo.—Sakura negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a la oficina. Si Tsunade-sama no le dice eso, entonces no lo puede creer. Entró a la oficina sin tocar, haciendo que Tsunade se enojara.

—¡¿Acaso no te—

—¡¿Es cierto que Sasuke fue trasladado?!—la chica se sorprendió, ya que, nunca un estudiante le había gritado a Tsunade.

—¡¿Quién te crees para gritarme?!—Tsunade se levantó de su silla y puso sus manos sonoramente sobre su escritorio.

—¡¿Es cierto o no?!—los ojos de la chica ya se encontraban húmedos. Tsunade, al notarlo, se tranquilizó un poco y decidió responderle de una buena vez.

—Si, es cierto, ¿por qué pregunta?—la pelirubia se sentó de nuevo mientras que Sakura por su parte, dejó salir las lágrimas.—Oye, ¿qué te sucede?

—Sasuke-kun...—la chica se sentó una de las sillas de espera y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Tsunade se sorprendió por ver a alguien tan deprimente por la partida de aquel muchacho.

—Yo lo siento mucho, pero lo que hizo rompió el límite. Pudo haber matado a ese maestro e incluso a sus compañeros. Es mejor que este en otro lugar hasta que se recupere un poco.

—Él n-no era a-así.—Sakura dijo entre las lágrimas y sollozos.—Él d-dijo que i-ibamos a e-estar juntos...—Tsunade sin saber que hacer, se quedó callada mientras observaba como la chica se ahogaba en su propio llanto.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con una terrible jaqueca. La pelirosa se miró en el espejo de su cuarto y notó que se veía peor de lo que ella pensaba; tenía unas horribles ojeras, efecto de no haber podido dormir mucho durante la noche, ya que, se la pasó llorando, y su pelo estaba enrredado como nunca lo había estado.

Con solo haberse visto en el espejo le volvieron las ganas de llorar.

—Soy un desastre.—murmuró para ella misma. Bajó las escaleras de su solitaria casa, entró a la cocina, pero solo se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de comedor. Apretó sus manos, formando un puño y quizo retener las lágrimas, pero simplemente no pudo, así que, las dejó salir. Su llanto hacía eco en toda la casa. Y es que no solo estaba llorando por la partida de su amado, sino que toda la situación le recordó como fue abandonada por sus padres; con la excusa de que no se podían hacer cargo de una niña tan molesta.

Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y respondió el celular, que había estado sonando hace rato.

—¿H-hola?—dijo, ahora limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta.

—¿Estabas llorando?—del otro lado, estaba Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura desde que andan en la escuela.

—¿Necesitas algo?—la pelirosa no estaba de buen humor como para soportar a Ino.

—Sakura, soy tu mejor amiga y puedo actuar como una loca y distraída, pero algo te sucede y necesito saberlo.—Sakura dio un largo suspiro. Ino es tan insistente e irritable.

—No es nada.

—Sakura...—hubo un silencio hasta que Sakura se rindió.

—Ino, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada?—Sakura le preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a cien millas por hora.

—Si, ¡¿te gusta alguien?!—el grito de su amiga hizo que alejara el celular de su oreja.

—Déjame hablar, ¿si?—tomó aire.—Sabes que estuve cogiendo estas lecciones de piano y bueno que mi tutor era Sasu...Sasuke.—un nudo se formó en su garganta.—El primer día él fue muy grosero conmigo y me dijo que era molesta; ese día no cogí las lecciones y me fui, pero al otro día Naruto me dijo sobre su situación y realmente me sentí mal, aunque también tuve un poco de miedo, pero cuando fui ese día, Sasuke me trató bastante bien y cada día era más amable conmigo y eso me gustaba.—unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos.—Un día me invitó a dar un paseo y se disculpó conmigo por tratarme mal el primer día. Le dije era cierto lo que dijo y él me sonrió y me dijo que deberíamos juntarnos para molestar a los demás y cuando lo abrazé me di cuenta que lo amo...—más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeralda.—Y a-ahpra n-no pued-do decirle n-nada por q-que f-fue traladad-do.—su llanto volvió a hacer presencia.

—Esto debería salir en una película.

—¡Ino! ¡Acabo de expresarme sobre como me siento y tú solo te burlas! Eres una imbécil.

—Oye, oye, suave, ¿si? Que quizás te alegre lo que te voy a decir.

—No me digas...—dijo la pelirosa con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

—Pués si te digo, porque mi tía trabaja en el lugar donde llevaron a tu Sasuke.

—¡¿De verdad?!—ahora fue el turno de Ino de apartar el celular.

—Si, puedo hablar con ella para ver si lo dejan participar de la actividad y que luego...Bueno, que regrese.

—¡Eres la mejor! Sabías que te amo, ¿no?

—Si, si, claro...Oye, te soy sincera, no te ilusiones. No prometo nada.

—Oh. Pero de igual manera me alegra que al menos lo intentes.

—Es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no? Bien, debo colgar, mi padre me está llamando.—Sakura terminó la llamada y recostó su cabeza encima de la mesa.

—Espero que Ino logre que Sasuke participe. Realmente lo necesito ver...—cerró sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos y todavía estando adormilada, le dio una mirada al reloj y pegó un grito al cielo.

—¡¿Las 6:45?! ¡Argh! ¡La actividad comienza a las 7!—se levantó lo más rápido y fue directo al baño a darse la ducha más corta de su vida.

…

—¡¿Dónde mierdas estas?!—ya es la cuarta vez que Ino le pregunta eso a Sakura.

—Ino, ya estoy llegando. ¿Conseguiste a Sasuke?—preguntó mientras le pasaba a toda velocidad a otro carro.

—No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Quiero tu maldito trasero aquí ahora! ¡Kakashi-sensei está que le da un paro cardiáco! ¡Avanza!—y con eso la rubia terminó la llamada. Y es que ya eran las 7:35 y la presentación de Sakura era en menos de cinco minutos.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, no encontró espacio en el estacionamiento, así que, aparcó el carro en el primer lugar que encontró; se apresuró en salir del carro y fue hasta donde era la actividad como alma que lleva al diablo.

—¡Sakura! ¡Aquí!—Sakura escuchó la voz de su irritable mejor amiga. Corrió hasta ella y juntas se encaminaron a la parte trasera del escenario donde estaba Kakashi cruzado de brazos.

—¡Llegas tarde!—el dicho maestro le gritó a Sakura.

—Mira quien habla. Tsk.—la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos.

—Si, si, ya. Ve al escenario.—Sakura pasó al escenario mientras el público aplaudía bastante sorprendido de ver a la chica que hizo un baile bastante sexual la vez pasada, ahora sentada en un piano.

El animador de la actividad presentó a Sakura y cuando su mente creyó que iba a mencionar el nombre de Sasuke, el animador mencionó el nombre de el tal Takashi, rompiendo en mil pedazos el corazón de Sakura. La chica volteó a mirar a Ino con el ceño fruncido y la pelirubia solo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

…

—Lo hiciste bastante bien, no pensé que llegarías a tocar tan bien el piano.—Kakashi elogió a la estudiante que siempre le causa problemas. Sakura sonrió débilmente, recordando quien fue el que le enseñó a tocar tan bien. La pelirosa se encaminó a la salida cabizbaja.

—¿Te vas?—Ino le preguntó a su amiga. Sakura solo asintió y salió por la puerta trasera. El aire frio de la noche asotó su cara e hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—¿Ya te vas? Por que yo no he leído un cuento en donde la princesa termine sin un príncipe.—esa voz profunda hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara por completo. Su cuerpo se volteó por si solo y lágrimas de alegría salieron de sus ojos.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—la chica se lanzó a los brazos del chico, dándole un enorme abrazo mientras lloraba sin parar.

—Oye, ¿por qué lloras?—Sasuke la separó un poco de su cuerpo para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica con su dedo pulgar.

—P-pensé q-que...—la chica volvió a abrazarlo con la misma fuerza.—C-creí que nunca volvería a v-verte.—ahora fue ella quien se separó un poco del chico para mirarlo a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo que siempre quizo hacer; juntó sus labios con los del pelinegro en un profundo y cálido beso. Sasuke le correspondió más feliz que nunca y fue como si sus labios fueran dos piezas que encajan a la perfección. Ninguno quería romper ese beso, pero la falta de oxígeno hizo presencia y tuvieron que separarse, solo un poco.

—Te traje estas flores.—murmuró Sasuke, enseñándole un ramo de tulipanes.—Creo que las rosas ya estan gastadas en el romance, además leí que estas flores representan el amor eterno.—Sasuke le extendió el ramo de flores a Sakura y ella gustosa las aceptó.

—Gracias.—la pelirosa le sonrío tiernamente al chico, pero su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tendrás que irte de nuevo, ¿verdad?—la chica bajó la mirada para que él no la hubiera con los ojos húmedos.

—Si.—Sakura apretó sus manos.—Pero puedo recibir visitas y los fines de semana puedo salir con la supervisión de mi encargado, así que, podremos estar juntos, ¿no?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso me alegra tanto!—la chica lo volvió a abrazar.

—Además no voy a estar allá para siempre, es en lo que me sepa controlar mejor.

—Puedo esperar todo tiempo que sea necesario.

—Me parece bien, y bueno tengo el resto de la noche libre, así que, ¿quieres ir a comer?—Sasuke le propuso sonriendo de lado.

—Me parece bien.—Sakura le devolvió la misma sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron al carro de la chica.

—¿Usted es la dueña de este carro?—un policía estaba parado al lado del carro de la chica.

—¿Si...?

—Bien, por que se estacionó en un lugar prohibido. Me temo que debo darle esta multa.—Sasuke miró a Sakura burlonamente mientras que ella solo maldeció, soltando un largo suspiro.


End file.
